Several neuropsychiatric syndromes including Alzheimer's dementia and Korsakoff's psychosis are being studied in terms of memory function and pharmacological treatment. The pathophysiology and neuropharmacology of anorexia nervosa, bulimia, and essential tremor are also under investigation. Underweight anorectics have a subnormal and erratic release of vasopressin (AVP) to intravenous hypertonic saline. These abnormalities were associated with an increase in the level of AVP in CSF. Patients with anorexia nervosa who successfully maintain weight after refeeding may do so by changes in energy balance mediated by central and peripheral adrenergic systems. Clonidine hydrochloride was not found efficacious in the treatment of the memory disorder of Korsakoff's psychosis. No evidence was found for alterations in central nervous system metabolism of norepinephrine in Korsakoff's psychosis.